Nagate Tanikaze
Nagate Tanikaze (谷風長道, Tanikaze Nagate) He is the Series' main protagonist. He is the clone of Hiroki Saitou, but was raised as his grandson and trained all his life to become an ace pilot. After the death of Hiroki, Nagate ventured out of the labyrinthian underworld of Sidonia and was adopted by Kobayashi; she made special arrangements for Nagate to pilot the legendary garde, Hiroki Tsugumori, and he quickly became the ace Garde pilot. At the end of the Fifth Gauna War, he married Tsumugi Shiraui and settled in Lem VII, where they had a daughter and named her Nodoka. Character & Personality Nagate was raised by his grandfather substitute, Hiroki Saitou. Unknown to Nagate, he is also Hiroki's clone. Created to be an ace pilot, Nagate spent his entire life training to meet the Gauna on the battlefield. He is also a compulsive eater, easily motivated by the prospect of eating. Nagate often demonstrates his love for food and his constant hunger is also a nuisance but also entertainment for his teammates, as he couldn’t be able to photosynthesize. Food can also make him react in various ways, as demonstrated when he consumed what proved to be a rice cake made with real alga and was amazed at the taste, or when he tasted the cooking done by Tsumugi, pretending it was good when he was really suffering. Nagate also tends to eat very little when he's sad or unhappy. After his grandfather died, Nagate ventured out on the surface of Sidonia where he was forced to deal with the Sidonian society. Because of Nagate and Hiroki's lack of contact with humanity, he is accustomed to solitude and therefore naive to common social practices. Because of his ingenuity, he was often placed in awkward situations and even got into a few fights. However, he proved to be a good friend and loyal to others, always putting himself at risk to protect those he cares about. He is also very driven in combat since Hiroki always taught him to move on since the enemy will not give you the relief that you want. Although his introduction in Sidonia was a bit strange, he finally becomes a famous ace Garde pilot of Sidonia. Because of his lack of understanding of the opposite sex, Nagate is not aware that there are a lot of girls interested in him. However, the only girl he hooked up with, Shizuka Hoshijiro, also became his greatest torment. After the death of Shizuka, Nagate was haunted by it as he loved her, thus blaming himself for her death. Even after he redeemed himself on the battlefield, the Gauna continued to haunt Nagate imitating by taking Shizuka's form as well as others who were killed in combat, sometimes seriously haunting Nagate. While he continues to feel uncomfortable by the Gauna's tactics, he finally fit enough to defend Sidonia. However, the fact that he later got romantically involved with Tsumugi Shiraui suggests that he could not help her side completely. The legacy of Hiroki has been a mixed blessing as those who do not know the true nature of Nagate often treat him unfairly. However, those involved in or touched by the immortal Hiroki commission, give Nagate special treatment because of their respect for Hiroki. Kobayashi's love for Hiroki motivated her to adopt Nagate, and have full faith that he will make it through to become the next Sidonia ace pilot. Lala's deep friendship with Hiroki motivates her to care for Nagate as a doting mother. While her high degree of support and affection makes it uncomfortable at times, Nagate always appreciated her kindness towards him, not even realizing their real motivations to protect and love him. Nagate own goodness it also had to develop their own follow-up of women who are deeply committed to it. More recently, Nagate became more involved in the development of Sidonia. He is now part of a new secret committee (after the Immortal Committee was wiped out), which is strongly dedicated toward the development of war technology. Because of this, he is heavily involved in the future development of Garde technology with Toha Heavy Industries and high-priority missions that threatens Sidonia. Overall, his fate is now heavily involved with Sidonia as the survival of the ship is the key to their survival and happiness. Skills & Abilities As the one who has been created to act as the successor of Hiroki Saitou, thanks to the tutelage of the same in their training as Garde Pilot from an early age, expectations under Nagate exceeded expected as it was not only able to overcome their "grandfather" as also happened to be the best and fittest pilot in the history of Sidonia. This became even more evident by the statements of a handful of individuals throughout the series, who admitted that without Tanikaze, there would be as Sidonia gain new conflict against Gaunas, where he proved to be the main factor which ensured victory before established themselves in Lem VII. * Sidonia Ace Pilot: his initial performance with Type 18 was bland because of their style used to Tsugumori a Type 17. He trained every day with simulators since a boy and managed to overcome his grandfather, who was the pilot ace earlier, at the age of 6. With the Tsugumori, Nagate always out performs his fellow pilots, constantly snatching the most Gauna kills. It receives its own personalized later Gardes, and is usually toha Heavy Industries prototype testing. Thanks to his experience, Nagate was the only rider able to work with chimera Tsumugi Shiraui as a partner due to her natural parameters are larger than regular gardes and was also able to fight Ochiai in single combat orbiting the star of Lem VII and beat him. * Immortal: born as a clone of Hiroki Saito and had appreciation (s) secret done by Kobayashi, he is the only naturally born immortal Sidonia. He has extremely rapid regeneration because of this, but can still die from extreme trauma. It is because of his rapid healing, a result of increased metabolism, which also makes him often feel hungry and need to eat. Kobayashi ordered him to maintain his rapid regeneration secret from others. Nagate has acquired a lot of damage throughout the series, including (but not limited to) a broken neck, a severe concussion, a broken hand, a crushed nose, a dislocated arm, self-resurrected after being killed for several minutes, and a broken leg. * Tech Savvy: While he was being raised by Hiroki, Nagase gained some experience fixing machines and learning about various simulators fighting technologies that he trained in He was seen fixing the circuits of an old elevator to make it work, and . It has often instantly recognized the technology around what was supposed to be new prototypes. The first time it has already found a Gauna with a biological Heigus Particle Cannon in combat, he quickly recognized the cannon and its weak point, shooting him with his own gun Heigus in place and exact time needed to cause an explosion Heigus, instantly exposing its true body which he then destroyed with a Kabizashi. His technical skill often impresses people around him. * Attractiveness: While not exactly a capacity, it is remarkable that Nagate seems to exert an irresistible attraction for most girls he knows, and also constantly engages in compromising situations with them and indecent. The clearest example of this is their bad luck with chance of ever seeing them half naked, or sometimes completely naked throughout the series and then end up being attacked or injured as a result of one of them or something where the environment. Appearance For being clone of Saito, Nagate is physically identical to him in his younger days. He has short black hair that hangs loosely from his head and black eyes on the sleeve (gray in the anime). He is considered beautiful and attractive by most girls in the series, including non-human as Tsumugi or Teruru. He dresses only in uniform or in his old space suit. It does not have a wardrobe; Kobayashi possibly supplying it with fresh clothes for school and in civilian life. History Origins & Survival After Hiroki Nagate is an immortal clone of Hiroki Saitou, a legendary ace pilot and a limited immortal. After Hiroki had a falling out with the Immortal Ship Committee, Hiroki took his clone. The committee attempted to thwart Hiroki, but he escaped and disappeared into the hidden underground of Sidonia and never returned. Eventually, Hiroki found a place where he could settle down and named his clone, Nagate. Hiroki raised Nagate to become an ace pilot and created a cover story for Nagate that Hiroki is his grandfather, never once revealing his clone origins nor immortal body. From an early age, Nagate lived most of their life underground with his grandfather; prohibiting Nagate never to surface. Making use of many resources and abandoned technologies, Hiroki and Nagate survived in repairing damaged items and trash abandoned to maintain their life underground. However, after Hiroki died of old age and exhausted all their supplies, Nagate decided to venture to the Sidonia surface for food. To his surprise, he came right out of a rice processing plant, only to be caught. Confused and frightened, he ran for his life and was later taken to the local hospital after suffering 10 meters fall, trying to escape capture from authorities. Earning the nickname, Mole Man (an urban myth of a man who lives in the underworld of Sidonia), Nagate was identified by many as the rice thief that diverted their food source. When he awoke in the hospital, Nagate was not sure where he was and thought he was going to be sent to the bio-thermal reactor, as a form of capital punishment. He jumped almost three stories out of the building, but survived with only minor wounds. Nagate actually landed in an area full of Sidonian citizens and realized he was on the surface of Sidonia; the nurse called for someone to stop him in his attempt to escape. Cadet Norio Kunato knocked him out and Shizuka Hoshijiro brought his unconscious body to the police for investigation. Adoption of Kobayashi & Joining SDF Academy When Nagate awakened, he still believed that he would be killed for stealing rice. However, both the police and Shizuka assured her that he would not die for taking the rice. After identifying and explaining the truth of their origins, the police that interviewed him had trouble believing his story as he was not registered within Sidonia, and his story too fantastic to be authenticated. Because Kobayashi knew the real origins of Nagate, she had Ochiai help release Nagate, and assumed responsibility for him, becoming her guardian. All his crimes and problems were cleared. Confused as to what was going on, Ochiai brought Nagate to Kobayashi to be properly acquainted. Kobayashi explained that she would be his guardian and embraced him warmly. She also asked him to be a pilot garde. After realizing the beauty of Sidonia, he made a sincere promise to Kobaysahi to protect Sidonia. Not long after, by Kobayashi's arrangement, she had Nagate join the Academy Sidonia Defense Force. Because of Lala Hiyama's relationship with Hiroki, Nagate was arranged for a cadet dormitory with her role as den mother. From there, Lala help Nagate understand the world of Sidonia and also kept him fed because of its big appetite. On the first day of SDF Academy, Nagate was invited to be presented by the instructor Ichirou Seii; he gave himself a proper Japanese greeting, "Kon-ichi-wa," an old-fashioned practice many have not seen in a long time. Because students know him as the Mole Man, many students were suspicious of him. However, Izana Shinatose and Shizuka Hoshijiro Nagate found to be an interesting person and made the effort to get to know him better. Izana introduced himself and Nagate surprised that it is actually a third gender, not a boy or girl; their sexuality will change to one of the two sexes after finding a suitable partner (later to become a girl to Nagate). As they walked around, they made it to the VR simulation room. Curious about the system, and he checked it and realized that the system is made for the Type-18 and gave it a try; because of his injured hand and lack of experience with the Type-18, it made the lowest score by promoting reducing his expectations of the people. Not long after, Nagate and his colleagues obtained their first order release, a life changing event for everyone Sidonia. First Sortie & End of the 100 years of peace Having his first sortie in such a short time was a rarity in the SDF; no one knew the real reasons behind this maneuver. Sidonia had scarce resources and Norio, three of Honoka sisters, Izana, Shizuka, Eiko Yamano, and Nagate were dispatched to do some mining routine block of ice as a training exercise; It was also a means to test latent abilities of Nagate. Nagate have not adapted to real environments of zero gravity and was a challenge to get to the bay hanger. Like all received their assigned Type-18 units, all were surprised that the Type-17 legendary Tsugumori, was assigned to Nagate. Nagate not knowing he is special, but Kobayashi believed in his latent abilities and legacy Hiroki inside. Because of this, he was quickly fast-tracked to become a pilot Gardes. Because of Kobayashi of faith, Hiroki legendary unit, the Tsugumori, was brought back to service for explicit use of Nagate. However, this has earned the ire of Norio as he always wanted to take the Tsugumori own. It was during this time, things went very wrong. The ice mining operation accidentally awakens one Gauna dormant under the surface, officially breaking the 100 years of peace for Sidonia. G (auna) 487 attacked the mining crew. In the first minutes of the surprise attack, Nagate was hit hard on the floor; his neck was injured, broken right leg, and her heart stopped. In between, his fellow squadron mates were fighting for their lives and Yamano was KIA (killed in action), eaten and assimilated in Gauna. Everyone thought Nagate was made for, but their regenerative abilities saved and his heart started again. As the arms of the G487's placenta were about to end Nagate, he was revived and he quickly engaged Gauna in CQC (close quarters combat) using blades forearm Tsugumori to cut the tentacles in a split second while circling the Gauna. During this time, Kobayashi called for Sidonia to fire its cannon and shell mass was nearing impact; Nagate was too focused in the battle to hear. Without a Kabizashi Spear, Nagate would not have won. Nagate fired three rockets into Gauna to wear placental matter and fired his machine gun forearm to further expose its real body. After being knocked back by an arm of the placenta, Shizuka grabbed Nagate and the two turned his squad out in clasp formation before the shell impacted. The shell scored a direct hit, but the Gauna survived; Sidonia command was hoping to ward off the Gauna to gain enough time for Sidonia to escape, but they had a few days until the target could regenerate and catch up to Sidonia again. Casualties of War & The Gravity Festival Nagate was seen by doctors and was treated for his injuries; he had to wear a neck and leg brace for a while until he completely healed. At the funeral of Yamano, Kobayashi announced that a ship Massa Union was nearby; It was a speech to rally the troops and have them mentally and emotionally prepared for the conflict to come. Back to the gym, Nagate was being blamed for the incident. Nagate's arrival coincidentally marked the return of the Gauna, making Nagate the target of prank calls and discrimination as it is seen as a disgrace to walk to all of them. Because Nagate was not genetically modified to photosynthesize, it was being caused by his constant consumption of food and even said that he smells bad because of it. As a joke, they left a bag full of sanitizer in his closet. Instructor Ichirou Seii noticed Nagate did not have his seat belt and reminded him of previous incidents, resulting in mass casualties. However, Nagate was not aware of anything like that since he did not receive basic training; Seii had him run a railway safety check to ensure all rails are good to use. Very focused on finding the next area to check, he manages to stumble in the locker room where the girl Honoka En angry Nagate jump-kicked in the face, knocking him out. Later, he recovered and found Izana she asked Nagate join her for flowers to Yamano cadet. To go there, Nagate suffered its first episode of PTSD (posttraumatic stress disorder). He vomited and fell to the ground; Izana watched over him as he suffered a nightmare of an assimilated Yamano, asking him to kill her, but failed. When he woke up, he did not even realized he collapsed and apologized for shooting on the Izana leg; she was understanding of his injury. To change the subject, Izana asked about Nagate excellent piloting skills with the Tsugumori and Nagate said he was trained by his grandfather since he was small with the Type-17 VR system; Izana was impressed. She explained that the current series Type 18 was developed by Kunato Development instead of Toha Heavy Industries, making it different for Nagate to fly. Despite only three days, Nagate recovered from his wounds sustained in battle. Doctors did not know about his immortal body had already repaired the damage and he used the keys just in case. He met with Lala to eat but was quickly focused on the news about the recent attack Gauna. Although Nagate trained all his life to face the real Gauna, the haunting image of Yamano triggered a severe anxiety attack and nausea; Lala had medical care for him and he continued to rest. Nagate awakened to find himself in the SDF Academy, resting in the nurses room. He realized it was Kobayashi, but she feigned ignorance and did think she is someone else. PTSD Nagate was causing him to vomit and anxiety repeatedly collapse, resulting in malnutrition well. The nurse insisted that to rest, but he told her of his Kobayashi promise of becoming a pilot and want gardes; the nurse had Shizuka Hoshijiro escort him. Nagate felt ashamed of being next Shizuka as it stench of vomit, but it ensured that he did not and he blushed with attraction for the kind words of Shizuka. In between, the Akai elite squad was chosen to be the next assault team to take Gauna. Curious where the enemy will be like, they took an interest to Nagate and decided to meet him at the gym. At the same time, cadet Yuhata Midorikawa also taken a keen interest in Nagate after realizing the depth of their combat skills and wanted to ask him more about his fighting method. Coincidentally, both parties found Nagate as Hoshijiro accompanied him. Because older brother Yuhata part of Akai squad well, lined up side Yuhata to allow Akai question Nagate about meeting Gauna. However, Nagate gave a lukewarm response, saying it was no different than the VR simulations although still suffering from obvious symptoms of PTSD. Unknown to Nagate, the fact that the Akai squad gave their attention to Nagate and not to Norio was a great insult to their pride and increase their anguish against Nagate. Later in the day, Nagate learned about the Gravity Festival of Lala and decided to check it out when she said there was not a lot of delicious snacks available during the event. Not even properly dressed in the appropriate attire for the event, Nagate wanted to get some roast meats, but could not afford to pay anything; Hoshijiro just arrived in a beautiful kimono and offered to pay the Nagate meal. Izana was also present as well, but seeing how he was enjoying the company of Hoshijiro, she pulled away. Izana decided to explore the festival in her own when she bumped into Norio. Walking with ego and anger after losing the gardes match Akai, Norio saw Izana and pushed her down on the floor, causing candied apple stick Izana stabbing his thigh. Nagate saw what happened and demanded an apology, but the superior martial arts skills Norio had Nagate pinned down in a basement of painful arm presentation. Norio drop them off and Hoshijiro took so Izana and Nagate back to the dorm Nagate to correct his injuries. Izana felt guilty about it, but Nagate was okay with it. Nagate was looking over the Izana injury; although Izana is not boy or girl at this stage, she still felt shy about it looking. Izana decided to watch TV to change the subject and check the results of the competition gardes Gravity Festival and was excited to find out all the Akai squad won as the top four winners. Barely a few seconds later, the Akai itself arrives to talk to Nagate. Surprised by the sudden appearance of Akai, what invited both Izana and Nagate join them in the '' sea, a complex water system that contains the surviving remnants of ocean life on Earth and also the Sidona water supply. '' The Akai squad, with the winners of gravity Festival had '' sea '' in store for them for the rest of the day and invited Nagate as a way to thank you for relieving the anxieties of Akai for its upcoming mission against Gauna 487. Akai squad would enjoy his final hours of serenity before the big battle. Akai Squad Decimation & Destruction of the G487 Shortly thereafter, the Akai squad was sent but ended in its destruction. Akai was KIA by G487 after saving his team-mate and girlfriend, Hinata Momose. Kashiwade Aoki took charge of the group and tried to attack another run. Unfortunately, Momose was emotionally disturbed and compromised the entire mission by charging ahead of guys. G487 attacked a tentacle in Momose unit, causing his gardes to spiral out of control. Izumo Midorikawa broke position and tried to save Momose while Kashiwade was left alone in front; it was at that moment G487 triggered a flurry of tentacles. The attack killed Kashiwade and then Izumo. Momose suffered severe physical trauma when the G487 hit her unit, causing her heart to stop; all Akai squad was KIA. With G487 walking Sidonia, it was no longer an overpowering mission. It became a desperate mission and command Sidonia sortied each Gardes, regardless of the pilot's training level. Nagate if sortied and was among the first to find G487 again. In a team of four men (Norio, Shizuka, En, and Nagate), the group found a beam attack particles that immobilized his Gardes before attempting to Gauna. Fortunately, Tsugumori was minimally damaged and Nagate was able to restart his machine and took the Gauna. Grabbing a Kabizashi Spear, he was able to blast an opening of Gauna, large enough for him to punch through true body G487, destroying Gauna once and for all. Despite a spectacular victory, winning was not the concern of Nagate as Shizuka ejected from their Gardes during combat. His unit suffered a breakdown during the match and was forced to emergency eject, throwing it out into space without any tracking beacon. Nagate actually traced his last known trajectory and made a guess where to find it. Refusing to give up on her, Nagate broke rank and left out of Sidonia sensor power to rescue her. Shizuka Rescue & Hero Return Nagate managed to find Shizuka but Tsugumori was very low on fuel return by their own means; they were stranded. For nearly 10 days, both spent time together trying to survive, but the two also developed romantic feelings for each other. Towards the end of the rope, all Gardes riders broke protocol and held its own search and rescue mission and found the duo is still alive. It was a great heroic return to Nagate as he was seen as the savior of Sidonia and a great man of honor to save Shizuka in the process. However, this does not sit well with Norio. He felt robbed when he spent a lifetime building his reputation to earn his place; Sudden onset of Nagate robbed him of all his desired fame, glory and honor to ride Tsugumori. It was also that night he and Shizuka became a couple and things could not be better until they were called to combat. Things would terribly wrong when a mass union ship appeared. Failure of subjugation & Shizuka's Death Part of a 36-man group subjugation, Nagate was part of the Norio squad and they were tasked to insert special charges for back Gauna to reduce their placenta. Everything was fine until Norio pulled a dirty move, he should detonate all explosives synchronously with the team. However, Norio intentionally misinformed Nagate, making him look like he pulled a big mistake in a situation of life or death. Confused about what happened, the tail of Gauna hard hitting Tsugumori and Shizuka dived to save Nagate. Unfortunately, while she did save Nagate, Shizuka was KIA. The arms of the placenta destroyed his Gardes and assimilated it. Nagate suffered a massive head injury and had to be dragged back to Sidonia for medical attention. Back to Sidonia, fickle affection of audiences for his hero turned against him. Because of Norio to set up, Nagate is now publicly vilified for cost both the mission and causing the loss of lives of several drivers. Not a single person investigated the matter of proving Nagate was innocent, despite his flight recorders would have revealed the truth. Norio now happily received praise from his own "bravery" and not once bothered by the fact that its also created cost the lives of Shizuka. Nagate woke up to the moment, the same people who loved him now despises. Only his closest allies continue to support, but to learn about the death of Shizuka, he was upset because he lost the love of his life. Ghost of Hoshijiro & Becoming a Ace After Lala help and Izana, Nagate started feeling a little better after Shizuka's death. However, his time of mourning was limited as there was a new threat Gauna. A mass union ship had appeared before scans and three Gauna was dispatched, labeled G488 to G891. Small goals to the scans, it was a frightening sight when it was revealed the three wicked Gauna recreated replicas of Hoshijiro piloting his Gardes. Nagate was shocked to see this, but relentingly fought copies Hoshijiro Gauna. The battle was rough as these faux Gardes units can fight as well as the real ones. Norio was especially mentally and emotionally shaken because he was directly involved with the death of Hoshijiro; his own guilt and fears compromised its ability to fight properly. In the midst of this bizarre encounter, command ordered a sample for the study, as Gauna never gone as far as replicating the technology or completely mimic a Gardes unit with a real pilot. Nagate fought the weakest and could destroy Gauna Gardes, but managed to secure a placental replica Hoshijiro in a container. After securing his sample, he quickly came to the aid of his companions as they were dying in combat against Benisuzume. He managed to defend it, met with support units, and returned to base. Back in Sidonia, Izana was reviewing the military report on the recent battle. It was confirmed that Nagate secured a single placenta sample and when Izana asked Nagate pointed it captured one of the three Hoshijiros placenta. Not once be considerate of the feelings of Nagate, the commission continues to dispatch Nagate combat. When Lala confronted Kobayashi on this, it was pointed out that the condition of the agreed commission to allow him to live in Sidonia; this was intended to increase the chances that it would be Nagate killed in combat, eliminating an immortal threat to the Council, taking care of the Gauna problem. Entering Lem Star System & Return of Ochiai Sidonia is about to enter the system Lem Star, where about 100,000 anti-militaristic left Sidonia early to colonize the system. It was their personal belief that all this war and suffering was caused by "warmongering" of Sidonia and that's why the Gauna are responding with violence; they believe that once they leave Sidonia, the Gauna will no longer be motivated to attack. Some time passed and now Sidonia was within range of Lem System Star and noticed a large number of Gauna within the system, threatening the security of the settlers. Rather than go on the defensive, Sidonia will take the offensive and eliminate all Gauna threats within the system against humanity. Under normal circumstances, this issue would have to be taken to the parliament, the Immortal Committee shall be decided on all military action. However, parliament was recently dissolved as Kobayashi and Ochiai clone silently assassinated full committee; Kobayashi quietly executed his coup and became the sole ruler of Sidonia, without a single person realize the great change of energy. Kobyashi felt the Immortal Committee did not take care of the interests of Sidonia and its influence would only make things harder in the future; she had them removed so she could run Sidonia without much opposition. Because the committee had always operated in the shadows and most Sidonia unaware of the true hierarchy of power within his own government, Kobayashi Sidonia now rules unchallenged. Kobayashi would create a new committee is interested in Sidonia in mind and consider Nagate as a candidate. In between, unknown to everyone, Norio Kunato was taken by the infamous mad scientist and immortal, the original Ochiai. The Kunato family was involved with Ochiai in the past and had sealed his laboratory to safety. However, Norio wanted to investigate the mystery of Ochiai and opens his laboratory in more than a century. Barely There for a few minutes, his body was taken by a Nematode Blood and his conscience was taken by personality Ochiai. Using the body of Norio, he was able to take advantage of Norio's executive powers over Kunato Developments to resume their failed experiments and improved to create a chimera that served the interest of Sidonia. While many have questioned the uncanny ability to Norio to decipher research and Ochiai technology, superior Sidonia were all very accepting of recent advanced scientific and technological discoveries of Norio in the development of new weapons and materials to strengthen Sidonia, including the creation of Tsumugi. Finding A New Place with Izana Although an ace pilot, Tanikaze completed only recently graduating from the academy. As such, he was evicted from his cadet quarters and has to find a new place to live. A Mission Date with Izana A Date with Nagate & Love Confession Before the major operation to take a ship mass union that is within LEM-VII, Nagate Tsumugi asked to spend the whole day with him. Never once able to venture within the limits of Sidonia with his real body, Nagate obtained permission for the two to fly in Sidonia; he plans to visit the interior of Sidonia with his Tsugumori Custom 2 unit with Tsumugi. Nervous and excited, Tsumugi was able to get an up close and personal view of the residential area of Sidonia and tried going to the beach for the first time. It was when on the beach Nagate made his declaration of love for Tsumugi. Nagate Tsumugi said he hopes to have more experiences with her and touched her, tearfully. Surprised she would start crying, Tsumugi admitted that she always wanted to be seen by him as a normal sized girl. However, Nagate did not care that she is not human and the difference of 15 meters in size. He told her that he wanted to live as long as possible to be with her and confessed I like you Tsumugi! Shocked by the confession of Nagate, Tsumugi passed over high heat in artificial seawater. So overwhelmed that his contact with the sea actually evaporated some of the water and the burning steam Nagate. They sealed their relationship with Nagate kiss her and the two spent the remaining time floating in a happy nap together. Unfortunately, Ochiai inconveniently interrupted his time as he finally reveals himself back to Sidonia. Kanata Escapes & Second Revolt of Ochiai Kanata is Tsumugi younger brother chimera. However, its existence has so far been kept secret and known by few in Sidonia. Ochiai, Norio within the body, used his experience in creating Tsumugi to create Kanata, but chimera proved challenging and almost caused a previous incident; it was considered too dangerous and uncontrollable. Higher functions of Kanata were stopped with a controlling interest and Sidonia command had planned for dismantling until Ochiai intervened. Secretly, Ochiai learned where he went wrong with Kanata and already had the solution to correct Kanata; he chose to use this as your opportunity to escape instead. Although Ochiai taking advantage of Norio body and using Kunato Developments Developments, he felt it was time to go as it has everything you need to survive on their own. Having planned his departure ahead of the safety of Sidona he had enslaved Mozuku Kunato help him escape by sabotaging Tsugumori Custom 2 and kill whoever was on his way to his escape. As Sidonia Command was about to dismantle Kanata, Ochiai made his re-appearance boldness and fled with Kanata, not once, not even informing Tsumugi of the situation. Both Nagate and Tsumugi now launch to avoid Ochiai's calamity. The Battle By Lem-VII An operation was started by Captain Kobayashi to attack the large mass union ship orbiting Lem-VII with the use of three fleet Mizuki ship of the type with two carrying them emitting experimental gravitational beams. Izana is placed in recon fleet, Yuhata in the first round fleet, Nagate gets back until your new type 20 Yukimori is complete, and Tsumugi is placed with the second assault fleet. As the operation proceeds, the second assault fleet is intercepted by a mass Union ship that overshadows the fleet, and the guardians and Tsumugi are deployed to defend the emitting gravitational radiation. however, during the battle, a huge particle beam Higgs, who was fired from the ship mass union, hit the emitter, causing an explosion that takes out the entire fleet, the ship mass union and everyone in it. It is suggested that there were no survivors, and at the end of chapter 68 shows all that remains of Tsumugi was she mutilated tail up. However, in chapter 72, it is revealed that Tsumugi is alive with a ship from the second assault fleet, although in critical condition. Upon arrival in his new Type 20, Nagate resolves to make his own with the first assault fleet where it can be submerged in a tank for more intensive healing. Confronting Ochiai & The loss of Tsumugi After Nagate left her with the first assault fleet to recover, he ran toward the Star Lem to face Ochiai and recover the converter. The battle would be difficult due to the fact Ochiai intentionally carried out a controlled distance near the Star Lem, which makes it difficult for anyone to reach it as many might not withstand the intensity of the heat. Ochiai also entirely covered in Kanata megastructure, making it almost impossible position for anyone to get beyond Yukimori. Nagate gave chase through the hell of the star, attacked Kanata and parts of itself that Nagate can effectively damage through its exposed shield. Although not defeated, Ochiai is not exposed to the sun's elements and could not heal Kanata fast enough to make a difference in the fight. Selfishly defiant to the end, Ochiai still believed that it is essential for the survival of humanity, even at the price of Sidonia. Nagate finished Ochiai, destroying Kanata, vaporizing what's left of the chimera and having Ochiai with him. Although victorious, Negate's victory was only temporary. Yukimori environmental control systems' s been compromised during the battle; the unit is unable to seal properly away from the intense heat and Nagate being burned alive inside their cockpit. Because Nagate is an immortal, he was able to tolerate extreme temperatures to a degree, but her skin was already experiencing malignant, from the extreme heat. He regained converter and tried to fly through the hard layer of warmth, but even he knew there was a possibility that he will not survive. Nagate put Yukimori on autopilot, because he knew that although his body can not do it, the unit can survive the extreme heat and still deliver the converter to the first assault fleet to complete the mission. Although everyone knew that it would mean the death of Nagate, everyone expected that he could survive through this like he always did in the past. Nagate would survive, but Tsumugi price. While curing inside the tank, Tsumugi was aware of the situation and decided to save the man she loved. She only partially recovered from his battle and was not physically fit to sortie, but she challenged commands and blew a hole through the ship to escape and immediately rushed to the aid of Nagate. Using his own body, Tsumugi is covered all Yukimori, giving the unit a chance to cool off. Nagate was strongly against the actions of tsumugi and tried to convince her to go back, but she stayed with him as she slowly vaporized star. In his final moments, Nagate held Tsumugi and she said '' Tanikaze-san, I was happy to be born in this world. Thank you. '' Tsumugi was completely vaporized to the horror of Nagate but Sidonia still had priority. He made it back to the assault fleet and delivered the inverter to drive the gravitational beam and pulled the mass union ship in Lem-VII; Sidonia won, but at a terrible price. Reconstruction After Lem-VII Return & New life for Tsumugi The battle for Lem-VII is long and Sidonia had won at a terrible cost. The front section of Sidonia was devoured by Gauna, exposing the ship and its inhabitants to the elements of outer space; engineers raced to contain the damage and restore Sidonia. Nagate could not return home because of the damage caused by the battle; he and Izana had to live in temporary shelters until they can find permanent housing. Two engineers came to give Nagate a burnt fragment Tsumugi curtain. All Sidonia knew loss Nagate and people offered their condolences and assistance to help Nagate feel better, but would not bring back Tsumugi. In between, Kobayashi announced the formal victory over Gauna to raise morale, but due to particulate contaminants placental Lem-VII (after destroying the ship orbiting mass union), there were serious concerns was the planet habitable. A month passed and Nagate has since fully recovered from his burns. Engineers Sidonia created an emergency lid on what's left of Sidonia at least restore the artificial gravity and environmental controls. The Yukimori was also finally repaired, but none of that mattered to Nagate as he still cried for Tsumugi. While getting emotional about Tsumugi curtain, he was shocked that the Hoshijiro body falls into his arms, is Tsumugi. It was originally thought that Tsumugi died trying to save Nagate Star Lem, however, an evil-living worm fragment of her survived into the inner of Yukimori. Yure Shinatose at the time managed to reverse engineer the Ochiai deceased's personality transfer technique and decided to merge the Benisuzume Hoshijiro with what's left of Tsumugi. The process worked and successfully brought Tsumugi and Hoshijiro back to Nagate. The Benisuzume Hoshijiro still kept the memories and experiences of the original Hoshijiro. However, after the personality transfer and Tsumugi memories in the same body, he created a new person, doing Tsumugi and Hoshijiro into a single entity. While still technically part Gauna, Tsumugi new body is more humane than Gauna; it can never regain their former body for anti-Gauna combat. Although she finished her new body, Tsumugi was eager to see Nagate. Still new and adapting to her body, she got her way to the roof where Nagate despaired about her "passage". She stumbled right into Nagate and she was identified and they were happily reunited. 10 Years Later & Bidding Sidonia Farewell A decade has passed and half of the Sidonians have now settled upon Lem-VII. The original reason why Sidonia has fought so hard for the Lem System was to establish a permanent colony to insure the survival of humanity. After the last great battle, Sidonia successfully vaporized the giant Mass Union Ship that orbited right above Lem-VII; the Gauna particles contaminated the entire planet, placing concerns that all their hard work and sacrifice was for nothing. However, Tsumugi simply said it was okay to settle and half the surviving Sidonians trusted her word to settle regardless of the potential fears. Their faith in Tsumugi was rewarded as the Gauna particles somehow encouraged the planet to become more Earth-like, making the planet even more human-friendly to habitat. Tsumugi is now married to Nagate and the two have a daughter together, Nodoka. Although originally taking the body of the Benisuzume Hoshijiro, her body changed in appearance after the fusion process, giving her a unique look amongst her peers. Tsumugi herself has lived on the planet with Nagate, where she helps him on his environmental development projects. However, upon this day, it's the day Sidonia leaves once more. Today marks the day when the remaining half of humanity will settle upon Lem-VII, while a smaller group will remain with Sidonia to discover new worlds and systems to help spread humanity. Both Nagate and Tsumugi came to bid their friends farewell as Izana and Norio will be part of the new expedition team. As the family stood together over the stars, they watched Sidonia depart to new adventures. Relationships ;Hiroki Saitou :His grandfather, and unknown to Nagate, a cloning source. Hiroki raised Nagate to become an ace pilot. They had a good family relationship. ;Kobayashi :His legal guardian. They rarely meet, due to their positions, but she knows the origin of Nagate and sympathizes with him. Nagate is one of the few members of the crew Sidonia recognizing their appearance unmasked. ;Izana Shinatose :She was the first to get along with Nagate. He sees Izana as a dear friend. They share a house on the outside wall of the vessel after Nagate becomes a squad leader. Izana is interested in Nagate, eventually becoming a one-sided love, as Nagate remains oblivious. They support each other all the time. When Izana was in an extreme situation during an ambush reconnaissance mission, Nagate ordered and carried out a rescue mission consisting only of him and Tsumugi, despite being a planet's distance away. ;Shizuka Hoshijiro :Both express feelings for each other after being stuck in space. As well as when they started out, Shizuka died protecting an unconscious Nagate a Gauna during a maneuver. It has yet to move on from his death, always getting hung up by the mention of his name, even if he does not express directly. He suffers greatly from the presence of Benisuzume and his frequent visits to a placenta-clone captured Hoshijiro. ;Tsumugi Shiraui :Nagate was the first person to accept Tsumugi. Since she was born from cloned Hoshijiro-placenta, which was fixated on Nagate, she inherited some of this feature as well. She loves him more. Despite his heritage, it is kind and understanding. Currently, she "lives" with Nagate and the rest of the group, widening the probe through ancient building pipe systems. They also become sorties partners after Nagate received his usual Garde. Eventually, though, Nagate chose to have a romantic relationship with Tsumugi, despite their biological differences. ;Yuhata Midorikawa :She has feelings for Nagate too. Initially his junior, she quickly promoted to become its commander. During battles, it maintains the security of Nagate a priority. She also tries to make time alone with him, whenever possible, but his plans backfire usually through unexpected situational developments. She currently divides a house on the outside wall with Nagate and the rest of the group. ;Norio Kunato :Norio immediately recognizes Nagate with his rival after Nagate is allowed to pilot the Tsugumori unit instead. Norio acts bitterly for Nagate and his friends, going so far as to sabotage Nagate during an attack on Gauna, resulting in the death of Hoshijiro. When Norio decided to retire from driving, Nagate visited and tried to convince him to reconsider. Norio despite adamant about this, filled with secret tears. Nagate still on friendly terms with him, even though he is unaware of the transformation of Norio. ;Honoka sisters :They all respect Nagate as a skilled pilot and leader. Some of them still have feelings for him, but are subtly shown, such as En and Ren. He treats all of them kindly, but has a tendency to trip over them while they are naked, calling her anger. ;Sasaki :Mechanical Nagate unit. It is hard on him for always returning to his unit all torn, but supports it with with some of the best mechanics and equipment available. Because of this, he is afraid of irritating her. On the other side of the coin, it is physically very affectionate with him when praising him, making it difficult to Nagate to be around her when she is feeling happy with it. Notes & Trivia *Nagate riding conditions to demand their participation in every battle. Norio is one of the few members of the regular crew know that condition, and considers it a death sentence against Nagate. Lala with Kobayashi speculated that the Immortal Ship Committee wanted him dead because they could not accept another member of the immortal crew that was not also part of the commission. Articles and References Links Category:Characters Category:Immortals